


Fast Car

by stars_fall_on



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_fall_on/pseuds/stars_fall_on
Summary: Ian and Mickey are driving to pick up Yev in Madison, when they run out of gas. Just read what happens then.. ;)





	Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [country13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/country13/gifts).



> So this is my answer to the prompt I got from the great EG group on Facebook.
> 
> It's dedicated to LuckyShaz, kennyg and country13, who gave me the concept, but also all the other wonderful people from EG <333
> 
> I got the idea for this sex position from a GIF in the NSFW chat. So to all of you who are in this chat: If you can guess the right GIF, post it in the comments below and you will get a special award from me :) A little hint: In the GIF they aren't in a car *wink wink*
> 
> ENJOY!

 

 _"So remember when we were driving, driving in your car_  
_Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_  
_City lights lay out before us_  
_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_  
_And I had a feeling that I belonged_  
_I had a feeling that I could be someone"_

(Tracy Chapman - Fast Car)

 

“Think he'll like the tickets?“ Mickey asks, chewing nervously on his lower lip.  
  
Ian's green eyes flicker quickly over to him, before focusing back on the snowy streets out of Chicago. “Of course he'll like it.“ he tries to reassure his boyfriend in a calming tone. “He's a kid. A boy. Chicago Bears fan. And he's getting tickets for the game of games against the LA Lakers as a birthday present from his father. Why wouldn't he like it?“  
  
He can see Mickey shrugging in the corner of his eyes, “Because his new  _dad_  buys him expensive stuff all the time. Like the signed Baseball from Mike Trout, where “For Yevvy“ is written on it.“  
  
_Aaah_! Now he finally understands where all the tension is coming from. Why Mick couldn't jump from his dick all morning long, riding himself to oblivion. He's jealous. And this time not over an idiot who let his eyes rest a little too long on Ian's body.  _No_. This jealousy is a completely different one. Based on a complex father-son relationship in a weird pentagon called Ian, Mickey, Svet, Yev and  _Don_. Svetlana's new husband.  
  
Ian rolls his eyes on him, not understanding why Mick is nervous at all. “First, he's not his new  _dad_.  _You're_  his dad, his one and only dad he looks up to and adores.“ He notices the brunette slipping restlessly back and forth on the seat, his face flushed, “Second, Yev may still be a child, but he's a clever seven year old bastard. And you can't buy his love. And third: If Don would give as much of a fuck about Yev's interests as he does in getting his mother fucked, he'd know that Yev hates Baseball. He loves Basketball. That's why he's getting tickets from his favorite team from his dad.“  
  
“His  _dads_.“ Mickey corrects, peering at the redhead from aside. Now Ian's the one with a blush on his cheeks.  
  
_Yes_ , he loves Yev, and  _yes_ , he wants to be his dad. But after all that happened, he's still cautious near him. Yev doesn't remember the trip Ian took him to a few years ago and Mickey and even Svetlana already forgave him a long time ago. But he still chides himself for it. Even after so many years of living stable with his meds, which he all owes to Mickey.  
  
After coming back from the trip he took with Monica and the breakup with Mickey, which was his only logical solution to protect his lover from himself, he had immediately realized in the following days that he had hit rock bottom.  
  
As if Mickey had just been waiting for Ian to be ready to make a change of his life then, the older man luckily took him back at the first apology.  _Thank fucking god_! And since then has been accompanying him on the initially bumpy path of his illness.  
  
But they've come a long way since then. Together they live in an apartment on the edge of Southside, with two cats, Button and Cookie, and a room for Yev, where he lives with them every weekend and on extended holidays.  
  
Ian as EMT and Mickey as co-owner of the 'Alibi Room' earn a solid salary that gives them a good, stable and ordinary life. And this ordinary life is everything they've ever wanted.  
  
Yet, they are even so far that Ian has the feeling that Mickey wouldn't freak out or lose his mind at a marriage proposal. There may even be the possibility that he‘d agree. Ian definitely wants to find out soon.  
  
“So you have a problem if Yev calls Don dad, but you wouldn't mind if he'd call me that?“ Ian asks hesitantly, while he drives them to Madison, the city more than two hours away from where they live, to pick the blue eyed kid up for a weekend with them in Chicago.  
  
“Nah, course not! You're cool, he's not. You're family and he's just a geriatric viagroid, who's pussy whipped by my ex wife.“ Mickey retorts nonchalantly.  
  
The green eyed boy smiles a little at his lover's words. Still the same old Southside thug he fell for.  
  
“Besides the kid likes you.“ the brunet adds.  
  
Ian creases his brows, “Thought you're afraid Yev likes him more than you?“  
  
Mick shakes his head, “Nah, just afraid he's impressed by all that rich shit. Don't want him to become a greedy little bastard. Couldn't buy him all the expensive stuff, even if I wanted to.“  
  
The younger man driving their car, chuckles. "If I were you, I wouldn't be afraid of that. I find it rather scary how interested he is in your Juvie past. Your son thinks you're a bit too cool for my taste."  
  
“ _Pfft_! As if I could ever be  _too cool_  for your taste.“ Mick teases him, when suddenly their car emits strange cracking sounds. “What's that?“  
  
Ian looks up and down, right and left, trying to find out what's going on with the old, green Ford Fiesta that is now slowing down. “Oh shit.“ he mumbles, when his eyes land on a red glowing little symbol. "The tank is empty."  
  
"How's the tank empty?“ Mickey snaps, while the redhead steers the slow vehicle to the right. “You were supposed to refuel the car after work yesterday.“  
  
When Ian just gets smaller in the seat, Mickey shoots him a death glare. “ _Gallagher_?!“  
  
“Oh fuck, it's all your fault Mick!“ the embarrassed boy throws back at him.  
  
Mickey's eyebrows shoot high, “ _Excuse me?_ How's that even my fault, Ian?“  
  
“You had to send me all those dick pics, telling me I should get home fast!“ the redhead insists.  
  
“Yeah, AFTER YOU WENT TO REFUEL THE GODDAMN CAR, IAN!“ The slight trembling of his boyfriend's upper lip, lets Ian know that he's in trouble.  
  
When the car comes to a stop on the right side of the street, both step outside and slam the doors shut. They take a few deep breaths of the cold air, both enraged about the incident.  
  
“Then you shouldn't have sent me the last pic of your rock hard leaking dick and your hand wrapped around it with the plea for help.“ Ian states, looking around for some signs of a gas station anywhere near. But there's nothing to be found, not even signs for a nearby city. They are somewhere on a lonesome street, between Chicago and Madison.  
  
Mickey's nostrils blow up, the air he blows out forming a cloud of smoke in front of his face. “Didn't think a pic of my dick shuts down all of your fucking brain cells, god damn it!“  
  
Ian circles the car, stabbing his fingers into Mickey's chest, leaning in close, “You know exactly what those pics do to me, asshole.“ He then turns around again and walks up and down alongside the car.  
  
The older man bites down his lower lip annoyed, nodding almost imperceptibly. “ _Fuck_ ,“ he sighs, “What should we do now? Yev's waiting for us.“

  
Ian turns around again, facing him, “First, we should get back in the car, or otherwise we'll freeze our pale asses off. Then we should call Lip to come here with a can full of fuel.“  
  
“Not fucking Lip!“ Mickey warns, as he steps towards the door of their green Ford to hop back in. “The fucker would just piss me off with his smartass mouth.“ Ian rolls his eyes at him, hoping that someday his brother and his lover would stop being a pain in Ian's ass and would start to get along. “We call Iggy!“ Mickey adds.  
  
They shut the door closed, Ian already slinging his own arms around his chest, trying to keep himself warm. The brunet fiddles the phone out of his pockets to call his beloved brother.  
  
“Yo Igs, fuckhead, I need your help. Ian forgot to refuel the tank -  _OW_ , what the fuck man? - and now our car broke down somewhere midway to Madison. You need to come over with a can full of gas.“  
  
Ian watches him wildly gesticulating on the passenger seat, “The fucks that even my problem? Get your ass over here, or I'll cut your dick so you won't have this problem ever again.“  
  
Iggy on the other line yells something back, swearing at Mickey, whose eyes roll into the back of his head, “Fine, I give you five minutes to fill her up and then you get your empty balls in the goddamn car and help us out.“  
  
The redhead hears some growling coming from the phone, before Mickey snaps back, “Watch your mouth, Igs! If you ever call him that again, I will knock your teeth out of your head. See you here in about an hour, asshole.“ He immediately hangs up.  
  
Ian creases his forehead, “What did he call me?“  
  
“My idiot boyfriend.“  
  
The younger man smiles at the fact that his lover, even though he's angry with him, still defends his honor. “But I  _am_  your idiot boyfriend.“ Ian admits, leaning closer to Mickey to let his chin rest on his broad shoulders, eying him with big green eyes.  
  
“Yeah, but nobody calls you like that, but me.“ Mickey confesses, locking his eyes. “Fuck Gallagher, don't give me the puppy dog look.“  
  
“I'm sorry Mick. Shouldn't have forgotten to refuel the tank, just because I'm dick whipped.“ he places a soft kiss on the jacket of his lover's shoulder.  
  
The brunet shrugs. “It's okay. Should've known that you're a cockslut.“ He grins cheekily at the redhead.  
  
“Only for your cock, Mick.“ Ian winks at him. “Speaking of...“ he lets his eyes wander down to the zip of Mickey's pants.  
  
“It's fucking freezing outside, Gallagher! And soon it's gonna be cold in here, too! Not gonna get naked, even for your freckled face!“ the brunet retorts, shoving him playfully off his shoulder.  
  
But the taller man keeps scooting back closer. “That's why we should keep us warm, Mick. And I can't think of a better way than having you ride my dick.“ A playful smirk dances at the corner of Ian's lips.  
  
“Oh yeah?“ the smaller man asks in a challenging tone, “and how does that keep you warm, when I'm doing all the work?“ His teeth drag into the soft flesh underneath his bottom lip. It's the first step of the “Mickey Milkovich drives Ian Gallagher insane“ plan. A fucking solid plan.  
  
“Don't worry about me. My dick buried deep inside you will keep me warm. Pinky promise.“  
  
This earns him another shove and a chuckle in return. “Asshole,“ Mickey giggles, before Ian leans closer again to grab his neck and pull him in for a kiss.  
  
“We have to kill time anyways, until your dick of a brother shows up.“ Ian mumbles between soft kisses, in which their lips suck, bite and nibble on the other one's.  
  
The brunet leans back, “Using the words  _dick_  and  _brother_  in one sentence is not exactly conducive if you wanna turn me on, Ian.“  
  
Said one moves up, until he huddles together with his boyfriend on the passenger seat. “Luckily, I wanna turn you  _out_.“ he whispers filthily in Mickey's ear, one hand wandering down to grab him through the fabric of his pants.  
  
He can already feel him hardening under his touch, while he kisses him under the soft spot beneath his ears and palms his erection. The brunet's head falls back, as a moan slips out of his mouth. As soon as Mickey starts buckling his hips into Ian's hand, the redhead knows that the time for a possible rejection is already surpassed. “Backseat!“ he demands and climbs backwards onto the cushion of their car, pulling Mickey with him.  
  
On their way they shed their jackets, shuddering from the cold that connects with their bodies. “Goddamn Ian, I swear, if we get a cold and can't go to the game with Yev, I'll kill you before the kid even gets a hand on you.“  
  
Ian smiles confidently, while he adjustes himself into a sitting position, guiding Mickey onto his lap. “We won't. Promise. Just start moving.“ With that, he interlaces his fingers behind his boyfriend's neck and pulls him down for a steamy kiss. While their tongues start melting inside their hot oral caves, their hips start moving, building a sweet and solid rhythm. Mickey's hard erection under his pants rubs over Ian's swelling arousal through soft fabrics.  
  
One of the redhead's hand is fisted in dark locks, while the other is placed on Mickey's hips, helping him rock back and forth.  
  
“ _Aaah_ ,“ is the sound, coming from Mickey's throat, that is immediately swallowed by his greedy lover. Ian licks inside his mouth, never able to get enough of him.  
  
As the friction on their cocks steadily builds, so is the temperature, not only in their laps. Hoodies and jackets are thrown onto the front passenger seat, leaving them only in their t-shirts and pants. Ian can't resist to let his icy fingers slip underneath the shirt, trailing over Mickey's burning skin on his back. Instantly the brunet trembles from the touch, quickening the pace of his jerking movements.  
  
Mickey's hands thread into red strains, pulling on them to stop their kiss and look into green eyes, while his hips keep thrusting. The tips of their cold noses touching, their foams of cold breaths are exchanged into parted lips, while lust hooded eyes keep watching.  
  
It's hard for Ian to keep his lids open though, as he feels Mickey's dick exercising such a sweet pressure onto his own now leaking dick. His blood is pumping fast through his veins, already having the desired effect on his body. He's warming up with each of Mickey's moves in his lap. “Fuck, you're so good baby. Do your job so well.“ he pants, as his nails dig into his lover's back, drawing a moan out of him.  
  
As soon as Mickey’s mouth is open to let the filthy sounds out, one of Ian’s hand slips out from under the shirt and he pushes two of his fingers past his lips. The brunet instantly starts sucking, while his hips never lose the building rhythm. Ian feels his boyfriend’s moans vibrating around his digits until he decides, that they are slick enough. He pulls them out while Mickey's already zipping down his pants to give Ian more access to his ass.  
  
Without any hesitation, Ian’s fingers slide up and down Mickey’s crack a few times, making him shudder from lust and anticipation, before he rams them both in and Mickey cries out. “ _Ian_ , fuck!“ he tries to adjust to the burning pain, while his hips keep circling to find distraction in the rubbing pleasure.  
  
“ _Mhmm_.. Mick, you’re still loose from this morning. Good boy. So ready for my cock, aren’t you?“ Ian asks, though he already knows the answer. His lover is not able to respond anyway, as he bites down on Ian’s clothed shoulder to muffle his sounds. When Ian adds the third finger, Mickey’s hands rush under Ian’s shirt, clawing onto his sides and scratching the warm flesh. It sends a shiver down the redhead’s spine, being pleasured in so many different ways: The friction on his cock that is building and forming a bittersweet prickling in his guts; his finger’s in his lover’s hole, that are feeling so good inside the welcoming heat; the sting of nails, that are digging into his flesh is just adding to his raising orgasm; and last but not least Mickey’s wonderful sounds and facial expressions, when Ian starts teasing his sweet spot. It’s overwhelming.  
  
“Christ Ian, right there!“ Mickey pants, when Ian jabs him with his long middle finger on every third push inside. “More!“ he begs, not getting enough from the irregular stabbing, Ian is doing on his prostate.  
  
The younger man smirks contently at the hard working man above him, whose hips are quickly moving back and forth on his lap.  _Fuck_ , has rutting ever felt this good? Moan after moan spills from Ian’s lips, as his dick is throbbing more and more inside his boxers. With his free hand he guides Mickey‘s face in for a passionate kiss. The add of the delicious taste on his tongue though, is doing nothing less than sending him straight to the edge. That’s why he has to detach himself again, locking eyes with the whimpering love of his life above him. “You want my dick?“ he questions, with a mischievous spark behind those green eyes.  
  
“I want your fucking body! All of it! Get your fucking clothes off, man!“ the brunet demands, which is why Ian has to smirk a little. Only ten minutes earlier Mickey chided him for only thinking about taking their clothes off. Now he’s the one who can’t get naked fast enough.  
  
Luckily, their husky movements and ragged pants have already created a warm atmosphere in the car, so both of them make quick work of undressing the other one without much complain. Mickey’s greedy fingers tug at Ian’s shirt, pulling it over his head. As soon as the redhead is naked, his mouth starts suckin on every spot that is reachable from his sitting position, earning soft groans from Ian in return.  
  
Suddenly there's a painful sting in Ian's legs, which is why he shoves Mickey off a little bit. “Fuck, fuck, cramp! Ow!“ he hoots, the brunet just huffing a laugh at him. “That's not funny, asshole! Get up, I need to stretch my legs.“ Mickey complies, lifting his weight from Ian's body, so that the taller man can lay down alongside the backseat.  
  
Before the cold can get them, he waves at Mickey, wanting him to hover above him. “Come 'ere!“ The smaller man crawls on top of him, pressing his lips onto Ian's in a sloppy open mouthed kiss, where their teeth collide and their tongues lick as far as possible into the other one. Ian's hands start kneading Mickey's plump ass cheeks, while simultaneously moving him for the friction of their now bare cocks again. The redhead feels the pool of precum forming on his belly, from both of their leaking lengths.  
  
“I want you, Ian Gallagher!“ Mickey breaths hotly into his ear, making the man underneath him tremble from lust.  _Fuck_! As much as Ian enjoys the foreplay, he knows it must come to an end. He is already so aroused from just dry humping and fingering his boyfriend, that he's sure that he'll shoot his load in a few moments. Mickey probably too.  
  
“Turn around, Mick!“ he orders, with a sharp clap on Mickey's asscheeks.  
  
“ _Wha_ -? Why? This isn't an acrobatic lesson, Ian. Just let me ride you. Now!“  
  
“ _Mickey_ ,“ Ian's tone is determind, he knows what he wants, “turn around now and lay down on me. Wanna whisper all the filthy things in your ears, while you have my dick deep inside you. You can ride it in that position as well.“  
  
The brunet props himself up on Ian's chest, while obviously weighing his options. “Fuck fine. But I swear to god Ian, if your cock doesn't hit my prostate dead on!“  
  
Ian chuckles as Mick turns around crouched and lays his back on Ian's stomach and chest. One of Mickey's arms reaches under Ian's head and grips the edge of the backseat, while the other is propped up on the back of the driver's seat for balance. His head hangs down Ian's shoulder, a position which Ian is immediately making into good use. He turns his face so that his nose is digging into Mickey's flushed cheeks, whispering, “Good boy. Believe me, I will. Gonna make you cum so hard for me, baby.“ before biting into the soft flesh.  
  
He spits into his palm and smears it over his dick, due to the fact that they brought no lube with them. A moan is punched out of Mickey, as the redhead grips his lover's fattening cock in his right hand, giving it a few quick strokes, while at the same time shifting his own hips to press the tip of his throbbing dick up against his firm ass. He can see Mickey closing his eyes in anticipation, when he penetrates the entrance and buckles his hips up to get in deeper. He lets go of his own cock, placing the hand on Mickey's hips instead and forces him down while pressing up.  
  
“Jesus Christ,“ Mickey hisses, when Ian bottoms out and gives him a moment to adjust to the dick in his ass. “Move!“  
  
And so Ian does. He starts thrusting in and out of the tight ring of muscles, that are contracting around his cock. He can feel the thick vein underneath his dick pulsating due to the pleasure, that Mickey starts moving with him, always slamming down, when Ian jerks up. “ _Mhmm_..  _fuck_ , that's how I wanted it. So good, baby.“ the redhead purrs into Mick's ear, while he watches his lover's lust filled face creasing in pleasure.  
  
Mickey loves being praised during sex, there's almost nothing that can send him over the edge that fast. That's why Ian is avoiding his prostate for now. He doesn't want this to end, when it has just begun.  
  
He also lets go of Mickey's cock, reaching across his lover's well trained torso to squeeze his throat. “Like that?“ he asks, when he feels his boyfriend's adams apple bobbing up and down in his hands.  
  
“Yeah,“ It's not more than a high pitched breath that spills from Mickey's lips, before he bites down hard on them. Ian notices that he's eager for more, when he starts moving more fervently with him. Circling his hips, or moving up and down, as good as his laying position allows him to. “Wanna feel you deeper, Ian.“  
  
Fuck, what Mickey Milkovich wants, Mickey Milkovich gets. Especially when he looks so fucking hot like this. Laying submissive in his arms, giving Ian all the control over his body. His face flushed, his pale forehead creasing in pleasure as Ian continues to plow into him. Mickey's eyes are squeezed shut, his lips parted and his body already covered from a slight layer of sweat. Long forgotten the cold outside the car. Inside they've created a steamy heat that's coating all the windows in white.  
  
Ian grabs under Mickey's right knee, pulling it up onto the brunet's chest, his left hand still wrapped around his throat. The slight change of position stretches Mickey's hole wide, allowing Ian a better access to get in deeper. When he rams his dick in with more fervor, the redhead instantly hits Mickey's sweet spot.  
  
“ _Holy shit_!“ the smaller man cries out, arching his back up. Since Ian doesn't let go of him, this movement tightens his grip on Mickey's throat and said one trembles back down into Ian's arms. “There, there!“ he pants with a heaving chest above him, telling Ian to keep jackhammering against this sensitive spot.  
  
The redhead feels Mickey's sweat building on his forehead and tilts his head a bit, to lick over the soft cheek. Mickey shudders above him, his hips slamming back down to meet Ian for each thrust.  
  
“Feel how hot it's in here now, Mick? Huh? Feel how you're sweating from exhaustion, pleasure and need?“ The redhead mumbles between kisses, licks and bites under Mickey's earlobe. But the brunet doesn't respond, completely focused on the rhythm of the motion they‘ve created together. “Tell me, baby. You feel me deep in your core, Mick?  _Huh_?“ Ian once again tries to get his lover to speak. He emphasizes each and every word with a sharp thrust inside the hot hole, making Mickey whimper.  
  
“ _Mhmmm_.. yeah.  _Aaah_.“ the brunet breathes, before suddenly turning his face to kiss Ian powerfully. For some moments the car is quite, save the ragged breaths and the squeaking sounds of the backseat. They stay connected in the kiss, where their tongues slide and taste, while their hips move together in sync.  
  
Ian can already feel the tightening of his balls, the prickling in his guts, and he knows he isn't far from climax. Mickey riding him backwards above him on the backseat of their car in the middle of nowhere, while Ian alternates between squeezing and stroking his throat is nothing less than amazing.  
  
“I wanna cum, Ian.“ Mickey whispers, his lips still on Ian's wet ones. The redhead nods, before noticing goosebumps all over Mickey's body. Due to the fact that his body is hot and sweaty, Ian knows, that this has nothing to do with the temperature outside their car. “Make me cum, baby.“  
  
Ian's nails dig deeper in the skin underneath Mick's knee, forcing it up even more. With his other hand he adds a little pressure around his throat, while he tries to lay his last energy in the final thrusts. He bites down hard on his lips, already smacking the taste of his own blood, his eyes are clenched shut and his forehead knitted, as he rams his cock in and out, hitting Mickey's prostate every time.  
  
“Holy fucking shit,“ the brunet groans, his hand moving from the back of the driver's seat to his own cock, giving it a few quick tugs, before it's over for him.  
  
With a last cry of Ian's name, he cums loud and hard into his own hand. His hips stuttering, his body arching, his lips parted to let all the whimpers and moans escape.  
  
The redhead keeps thrusting into his boyfriend through his orgasm, feeling the sweat dripping from his forehead from the effort to keep his own orgasm at bay. He wants to keep a good rhythm on his lover's sweet spot, so that he can enjoy his climax until the very end.  
  
When Mickey is only trembling from aftershocks, Ian can't hold back anymore, the contracting hole around his pulsating dick adds too much pressure on just the right parts. He tries to avoid Mickey's prostate, when he rolls his hips inside of him. “ _Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey._.“ he sighs his name over and over on his way to release.  
  
Just in this moment the spent man above him seems to have recovered from his own high and starts slamming his ass back down. And that's it for Ian. Once again buried deep in the convulsing hole, he shoots his load and coats Mickey's inner walls. Both of his hands immediately let go from where they've been and wrap around Mickey's chest, pressing him tightly against him. “Mick, fuck, Mick!“ are his last words, before the sweet release gifts him with rushing endorphins through his veins.  
  
His hips still completely, though his lover is still moving slightly above him, milking him, until there's nothing left.

  
When their heaving chests are back to regular pants, Mickey turns around to kiss him again. Ian's hand immediately cups his cheek, his thumb stroking over sweaty skin, as they open their mouths one more time for each other.  
  
“I love you.“ Ian whispers, his eyes locking with blue one's.  
  
“Your lucky I love you too, Gallagher. Otherwise I would've killed you instead of fucked you for forgetting to refuel the tank.“  
  
A smile forms on Ian's lips, before both begin to sit back up, Mickey immediately reaching for something to wipe his cum off his hand.  
  
“Let's get dressed, before Iggy shows up.“ Mickey tells him, fishing for the shed clothes everywhere in the now hot car. They can't see the outside, the windows are too fogged, so they'd better get prepared.  
  
But Ian's hands don't let go, holding the brunet deep down on his lap. “ _No_! Don't move. Love still being buried deep inside you. You feel so warm, Mick. And I wanna keep your sticky body pressed against me. Skin on skin, baby.“

  
Mickey snorts. “Ian, you have my body pressed against you almost 24/7. And your dick should start paying rent, for living there. So stop whining and grab your clothes, man. Skin on skin, my ass. If we don't get dressed, we'll get a cold and  _that_  will keep your cock from being inside me for the next week.“  
  
Thinking about this thesis, the redhead finally gives in, convinced that it would be worse to give Mickey's ass a week off. With a slight shrug, Ian lets go of Mickey who tries to get up carefully. Ian's flaccid length is not even all the way out, when they hear a familiar voice calling from outside approaching them, "Yo, Mick? Ian? "  
  
“Shit, fuck!“ Mickey hisses. Both of them startled, they throw their winter jackets over their naked bodies as fast as possible right before the door to the passenger seat swings open and a idiotic grinning Iggy looks inside.  
  
"I found you." he states triumphantly, while the heat evaporates from the car to the outside, passing Iggy. "Fuck, why is it so hot in here? Why are all the windows fogged?"  
  
"Iggy, get out!" Mickey yells, bending over the passenger seat to try to reach the door handle to pull it back closed.  
  
But Iggy opens it wider. “Hey, I even kept my orgasm short to hurry over here and now you're the one yelling at me? What the fuck, bro?" the blonde man creases his brows in confusion.  
  
Mickey reaches for the door handle again. "Iggy, fuck. Just get the canister and give us a minute.  _Jesus_!"  
  
Ian just tries to hide his junk under his jacket, while being amused by the Milkovich conversation.  
  
"You had a whole fucking hour, Mick. Why do you need another min-“ Iggy stops abruptly, when he begins to take the vision all in. “ _Oh_. Did you guys just ..? Oh no,  _iih_ shit  _fuck_! Mickey is that Ian's cum dripping outta your ass?“  
  
All the eyes immediately snap on Mickey's bare cheeks, where indeed Ian's cum is leaking down his thighs. The redhead chuckles, a little proud of himself for marking his boyfriend like this, then his lover stops him with an evil eye, before turning back to his idiot brother.  
  
“GET THE FUCK OUT, IGS!" The brunet screams, his face flushed.  
  
Ian notices his cock twitching again at the sight of an enraged, embarrassed Mickey, who is still surrounded by the aftersex glow. He shakes his head at the most inappropriate moment to get turned on, while Iggy rolls his eyes annoyed at them. " _Fuck_ , you two fuck more than rabbits in rutting season.“ He turns around to walk away, flipping Mickey off, spatting, “Well, at least know now who's taking it up the ass."  
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!“ Mickey yells outside, finally managing to shut the door of the passenger seat. With a red face and bloodshot eyes, he turns around to face his boyfriend, who's trying to suppress a giggle. "Next time we call fucking Lip!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Please leave kudos and/or comments, they are highly appreciated. <333
> 
> xoxo


End file.
